Silver Rose
by KailJoy
Summary: Kurama had thought that almost all of his family was gone.the only other surviver had gone missing long ago.he can't get them off of his mind.the person who disappeared returned but she isn't the same as he remembers.what happened to her?
1. Chapter 1

A tall girl walked through downtown Tokyo at night. She was wearing sunglasses, torn clothes, and had short, light pink hair.

Walking next to her was a young girl who didn't look happy to be there. She was wearing a dress like outfit with pants underneath of it. She had long, black hair that was pulled up in a messy bun.

People stared at them as they walked by. They were a pretty strange sight.

They walked to a hotel and went inside, not caring if people were staring at them.

* * *

(Next day)

"Kalli! I don't want to go to a human school!" the girl screamed as she struggled against the older girl who was fighting to get her into a uniform.

The older girl, Kali, got her in the uniform and threw her onto the bed, where she glared at her. "Kohana, your parents asked me to make sure that you got an education. And two things you need to remember. First, we are in human form now and you need to stop referring to this world as just the human world. Until this is over, this is your home as well as mine. Second, you need to refer to me as your older sister, Hana. Understand?"

Kohana glared at Kalli. "I am from a very important and powerful family! You will _not_ boss me around!" she snarled at her.

Kalli gave her a hard look. "I am also very powerful and I was once known as the rose thief. I was hired by your parents to protect you and we do need to fit in here. So you **are** going to school, as am I."

* * *

Yusuke yawned as he was dragged into the classroom by Keiko. He had been about to skip again but she wouldn't let him.

Kuwubara walked over to them. "She have to drag you in again, Urameshi?" he asked. "Maybe she should have fought in your place during the dark tournament." he joked.

Yusuke glared at him but he was too tired to care.

Keiko noticed this. "Yusuke, are you alright?"

He glanced up at her from the seat he had dragged himself to. "There is some big business going on and I've had to stay up very late for the past few days." he said.

Kuwubara was about to say that he could help but Yusuke cut him off. "I'm not allowed to bring in any regular humans to help."

Kuwubara glared at him. "Your just a regular human yourself, you know."

They would have continued but the teacher came in. "Class take your seats." he started. "Everyone, before we get started, I have some news. We have a transfer student. Please, come in here."

A girl walked in. She was wearing the uniform but didn't look very happy about it. She had a boys haircut and light pink hair. She was also frowning at everything around her.

The teacher tried not to notice this. "Please, introduce yourself." he said to her.

She gave a small sigh before starting. "Names Hana Yaiba. DO NOT comment on my name or else." she threatened.

The teacher gave a weary sigh. This was going to be troublesome. "Take a seat. There's one behind Kazuma Kuwubara. Kazuma, please show her who you are."

Hana was already moving when Kuwubara raised his hand. She took a seat and glared at the teacher. She smirked. She was going to have fun while she could.

* * *

Kurama sighed as he walked in his front door. His mom immediately greeted him.

"Shuichi, welcome home!" she said as she hugged him. "How was your day?"

He smiled. "It was good. I have some work to do." he said.

His mom nodded. "Go on. I'll call you when dinner is ready."

He nodded and walked upstairs to his room. He sat down at his desk and tried to concentrate on his homework but he found that he couldn't. He had seen a new girl in a younger grade that sparked some of his latent memories about his other life.

The girl looked like she didn't want to be there and was basically a brat. For some reason, she reminded him of the young daughter of two powerful demons.

He put his work aside and laid down on his bed. Maybe a nap would help clear his mind.

Shiori had called Shuichi three times to come down for dinner but he hadn't.

It wasn't like him to not listen to her.

She climbed the stairs and walked towards his room. She noticed that his door had been left open. That wasn't normal either. She walked into his room and smiled.

Shuichi was asleep on his bed.

She walked over and sat down on the edge of his bed. She smiled as she pushed his bangs out of his face.

He moved around a bit. "Kalli." he whispered.

Shiori sighed. Sometimes, when she had walked into his room at night when he was asleep, he had whispered names of people that she had never heard of. She stood and turned the light off. She had always known that something was different about him. She walked out of Shuichi's room, leaving him to his dreams.

* * *

Kalli had immediately ran off of the school grounds when school was over. She was a little happy that it was over but at the same time she was mad about the homework and having to go back tomorrow.

"Kohana?" she said as she walked into the hotel room. Her demon eyes glanced around the room.

No one else had been in here this afternoon. Kohana would have left her school bag there and she would have changed out of her school clothes.

Kalli swore under her breath as she tore out of the hotel. This could end badly.

* * *

Kohana had went exploring as soon as school was over. She had to use a fake name. To everyone she was now known as Koana.

Not much of a name change but Kalli had chosen it so……of course it would be stupid.

Kohana hated that she had to have a guardian. She hated Kalli. She hated her parents for letting this happen.

She bumped into someone while she was lost in thought. "Excuse me." she said as she looked up.

The man looked down at her with dark red eyes. "No, excuse me!" he said in a mocking voice. "Your coming with me, Lady Kuromeru." he went to grab her arms but she didn't give him a chance.

She took off down the street, hoping to find someone who could help her.

* * *

Botan and Yusuke were both in the park, investigating a demon sighting.

Yusuke yawned. "So, someone with high senses felt a demon just appear in this area?" he asked.

Botan nodded. "And with the Kuromeru problem going on and the youngest daughter missing, this could be trouble. We need to…….why is there a child running towards us?" she asked.

Yusuke looked where she was pointed. A girl in a uniform with long black hair was running at top speed towards them.

"PLEASE! HELP ME!" she shouted when she got close enough for them to hear. She ran behind them. "You're the only one who can help!"

Botan knelt next to her. "Help you with what?"

The girl pointed at the place where she was running from. "HELP ME GET AWAY FROM HIM!!!" she cried.

Yusuke looked where she was pointing. A man was walking towards them.

He smirked. "Oh, this is the help that you went to get? A human and a death guide. Pathetic." he spat out.

Botan frowned. "How do you know who I am?" she said.

"Please. He will hurt you." Kohana spoke up.

Yusuke smiled at her. "Don't worry. He has yet to face the underworld detective, Yusuke Urameshi." he said.

* * *

Kalli quickly ran through the streets, searching for the girl that she was supposed to be guarding. She felt a sudden spike in aura. She turned towards it. "What's going on?" she asked.

An explosion rung out but no one seemed to notice.

Kalli frowned. "That isn't a good sign. That was a transporting explosion. Whoever did that is probably in demon world by now." she said. She frowned and ran towards the park.

Hiei had been standing on top of a building when the transporting explosion went off. He looked down and saw a girl running towards the park, where the explosions had just went off. "Not good." he said before taking off towards the park also.

* * *

Kohana had barely been able to avoid getting taken by the demon.

Yusuke had avoided it as well but he was unconscious. Botan was also unconscious.

There was another man standing there in the other guy's place. He had transported him so he could come. "Finally. Yotyi is free again."

"Oh no. Not you again!" someone said from the trees.

Yotyi turned around and saw Kalli sitting in a tree. "Yotyi remembers you! You trapped Yotyi in the first place!" he cried.

Kalli smirked. "I should have just killed you then."

Yotyi face turned red with rage. "YOTYI WILL KILL YOU!!!!" he shouted as he charged.

Kalli easily dodged by pulling herself through the trees. She came up in another tree. "Whew. I haven't had to do that in a while." she took a shaky breath. That wasn't easy to do and it took its toll on her body.

Yotyi had gotten his head stuck in the tree. He was stuck and he couldn't get free.

Hiei got there at about that time. He quickly took everything that was happening in. He easily jumped to where Kalli was trying to catch her breath. "Are you alright?" he quietly said.

She nodded and flinched. "I will be as soon as everything stops spinning." she said as she held her head in her hands.

He frowned. He could tell that she was in some pain. "I'll take care of this." he said while jumping out of the tree.

Yotyi had gotten himself free by now. "Who are you? Yotyi doesn't know you!" he said.

Hiei raised an eyebrow. Everyone in demon world knew who Yotyi was. He had successfully gotten into King Enma's home and had almost successfully killed Koenma. Thankfully, someone had stopped him. Only Enma and Koenma knew who had saved him. "Who I am doesn't concern you." Hiei said as he attacked with his sword.

Yotyi easily dodged. "Yotyi can easily defeat you!" he cried as he wildly attacked.

Hiei was having a bit of a hard time dodging. He was suddenly pulled backwards. He hit the tree the girl was in. Hard.

Kalli was still having a bit of a hard time breathing without pain but she had managed to get her wires out and pull Hiei back before he was hurt. "Try attacking him from behind or below." she said.

He didn't ask why she knew that. He went back in, dodged his attacks, and went first for his feet and then for behind him. It worked.

He never suspected that Hiei would attack from there and he was hurt pretty badly. "Yotyi is hurt!!" he screamed before disappearing.

Kalli jumped down out of the tree easily. The pain wasn't as bad anymore. "Nice." she said to Hiei.

"Hn." was his answer before disappearing.

Kalli walked over to Botan and Yusuke. Kohana had already ran away from the area. Kalli immediately recognized Yusuke as one of the guys in her new class.

He groaned a bit, startling her. He was starting to wake up.

She quickly disappeared it the darkness that had fallen while they fought.

Yusuke opened his eyes and looked around. The demon man and the girl were gone and Botan was unconscious. He quickly stood and went to make sure that she was okay.

Koenma appeared behind Yusuke, not saying anything. He had no idea how that demon had gotten lose. His father had made sure that he would never be free again as long as he lived.

* * *

Kurama had woken up about three hours after his mother came to see if he was awake. He glanced around the room, wondering why it was dark.

"Shuichi?" Shiori said as she opened the door.

He looked over at her. "Yes?" he said.

She smiled as she came in. She was holding a tray of food. "Are you hungry?"

He nodded. "How long was I asleep?" he asked as he stood to get the food.

She handed it to him. "I'm just guessing but since you didn't get any of your work done, about five hours. You slept threw dinner."

"Well, I'll eat this and get my work done. Thanks mom." he said.

She nodded and left the room.

He ate some of the food and started on his work. He still couldn't concentrate. Why couldn't he get them off of his mind?


	2. Chapter 2

-1Koenma sighed as he pulled himself from the underworld to in front of a hotel room. He could believe that he had gotten loose. He knocked on the door and was rewarded with a loud groan.

"_Just come in already!_" she moaned through telepathy.

Koenma poofed himself inside. His eye were met with darkness. He was about to pulled the large curtains open when a pillow hit him in the back of the head.

"Let any light in and I will kill you myself." she managed to say from her spot on the bed. She had her head completely underneath the many pillows that she had on her bed. The covers were pretty much off of the top half of her body and her foot was sticking out of them.

Koenma raised an eyebrow. "Right. Anyway…..wait, shouldn't you be in school?"

She groaned again. "Not so loud!" she said.

He glared at her, knowing she could feel it.

She threw the covers off and her head burst out of the pillows. Her hair was long again and messy. "You're mean."

He smiled, the idiotic pacifier almost falling out of his mouth. It was quickly swiped from him. He glared at her. "Give it back." he demanded.

She was holding it with a plant. She motioned and the plant seemed to swallow it. "You'll get it back later." she grabbed some clothes and walked into the bathroom.

He touched the plant to try and get it back but the plant tried to bite his hand off. "Whoa!" he immediately retracted the hand.

Kalli laughed as she came out of the bathroom. "You should know me well enough to know not to do that. Come on."

Koenma stood and gave her a questioning look. "Come on where?"

She gave him a strange look. "Your already in human form so we are going to the buffet downstairs. You want to talk to me, right?"

He reluctantly nodded and she dragged him out of the room. Soon, they were downstairs and Kalli was stuffing herself. In between plates, he explained what he wanted from her.

She actually stopped eating for a minute when it fully comprehended what he wanted. "You want ME to catch Yotyi?!" she loudly asked.

Koenma glanced around. They were the only ones in there. He nodded. "You may be the only one who can."

She glared at him. "No."

He glared back. "What do you mean, 'no'? What else do you have to do?"

She sighed. "I'm here on a job. I was sent here with the Kuromeru child to ensure her safety."

He hadn't been expecting that.

"So just tell your father that she is in good hands." and with that, she walked away.

Koenma sighed and poofed out.

------------------------

Kurama had stayed after school to help out some of the students who were struggling and he was late leaving. He was surprised to see the young girl who was bringing up his old memories sitting next to the gate. "Waiting long?" he said, surprising her.

She looked at him. "Yeah, my idiot sister. She has the brain capacity of a pea."

"Thanks a lot." Kalli said as she tried to catch her breath.

Kurama gave her a smile. "I'm guessing that you are her sister?"

She nodded. "Yes. Koana, we need to get going." she didn't give her a choice. She grabbed her hand and dragged her away, leaving Kurama staring after them.

He just shook his head and walked towards where he said he would meet Yusuke, Kuwubara, and Hiei.

Kohana looked at her. "Why did you do that? He's nice!" she protested.

Kalli looked at her. "Never let yourself be alone with him. He has a strange non-human aura."

Kohana was about to say something but Kalli gave her a small glare and she was quiet.

When they got back to the room, Koenma was waiting inside for her.

Kalli raised an eyebrow. "What're you doing in here?"

He glared at her and pointed at the plant that was still holding the pacifier.

Kalli guiltily smiled and immediately released the plant. "Sorry Koenma." she said.

He immediately poofed away.

Kalli laid down on her bed and immediately fell into a dreamless sleep. Next thing she knew, someone was shaking her. She lashed out at the person.

"Watch it!" Koenma said as he jumped away from the bed.

Kalli sat up and glared. "What?" she glanced around the room and groaned. Not again.

Koenma nodded. "You're a bodyguard. Start acting like it!" he yelled as she started to run out the door. "Another thing. Botan found her and she is at Yusuke Urameshi's house."

She froze. "Where does he live?" she growled out.

Koenma backed away. He knew better than to mess with Kalli when she was in a mood. "I'll take you there." he held out his hand. "You have to be touching me."

Her eyes narrowed into slits and a plant grew out of her hand. It latched onto Koenma's. He sighed. "I guess that counts." he concentrated and they were in front of Yusuke's house. Koenma went o warn Yusuke about her while she knocked on the door.

Only Kuwubara and Koana jumped when Koenma appeared.

Yusuke walked over to him. "What is it?"

Koenma groaned a bit. This was bothersome. "I came to warn you. The person who is looking for her isn't very happy."

Everyone looked at Kohana, who had a scared look on her face. She looked at everyone. "She can be scary at times."

Atsuko opened the door when she knocked. "Yeah?"

Kalli didn't even try to smile. "I'm here to Yusuke."

Atsuko sighed. "Follow me. He had a whole crew a people here tonight."

She showed her where Yusuke's room was and she knocked on the door. "Hey you got another visitor."

Yusuke opened the door and his eyes widened. "What're you doing here, new girl?"

Her hand was immediately at his throat. "Call me new girl again and see what happens. I'm here to get her." she pointed at Kohana.

Kuwubara looked at her strangly. "Did ya skip today?"

She just glared at him.

He held his hands up in defeat. "I thinks it cool!"

Kohana gasped from where she was sitting.

Everyone looked at her.

Her face had turned pale.

Kalli was immediately at her side, making sure that she was alright. "What's wrong?"

She was starting to shake. "Its coming, Kal. Its coming and you can't stop it."

Kalli immediately backed away. She recognized what was happening and you didn't want to be near her when it did. "Everyone back away from her. NOW!" Kalli yelled as the wind started to whip around.

Everyone didn't know what to expect. Kalli had seen the results of this before but she had never dealt with it. Suddenly the wind just stopped and Kohana started to moan. She opened her eyes and looked around. "Sorry." she said just as blank tentacles wrapped around her and she disappeared.

"KOHANA!!!" Kalli screamed. She lunged forward and was almost able to grab the last tentacle. She realized that wouldn't so she threw something at it before it disappeared.

Yusuke caught her before she hit the ground. "What was that?"

"Surprisingly, I don't know." Koenma admitted. It was strange for the underworld ruler not to know something like that.

Kalli's mouth was moving but no sound was coming out. Her face had turned pale and she was sweating. Her eyes seemed to lose some energy.

Koenma frowned. She had actually started to become attached to Kohana. "I'm going to go investigate about the black creatures." he poofed out, leaving them with the shocked girl.

Yusuke was the first to ask. "What are we going to do with her?"

Everyone shrugged. Kuwubara's house was too crowded and he was staying on Yusuke's floor. Hiei didn't exactly have a true home.

Kurama sighed. His house was the only option. "I'll go see if you guys can come. I need permission first."

Hiei mumbled something that sounded like 'stupid humans' before taking off.

Kurama called his mom and she gave her okay. He walked back into Yusuke's room and everyone looked at him. "Its okay. We can take her there and maybe we'll get some answers."

----------------------

Kohana fought against it the whole way to wherever they were taking her.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" a mean voice said.

She turned and her face filled with fear. It can't be!

----------------------

They had gotten her to Kurama's house and into the spare room. His mother was not happy to see that she wasn't doing so well. She told them to put her in there and that's what they did.

They sat around when they were done. Kalli was sitting up in the bed, she still wasn't really herself.

Yusuke was the first person to speak up. "Hana, can you tell us anything about this?"

She still didn't answer but she closed her eyes tight. It was clear that she wouldn't answer.

The clock changed to ten at night.

Shiori came upstairs. "Sorry, guys, but you cannot stay here tonight."

Kurama clamped his hands over their mouths before they could say anything stupid. "Why not, mom?" he asked.

She smiled a bit. "Well, if she is like this, I don't think that its good for many people to be here. Sorry but you two need to go home."

Kuwubara and Yusuke said their goodbyes and left. Shiori walked over to the girl and felt her forehead. It felt slightly warm.

Kalli looked at her with empty eyes.

Shiori smiled at her. "I'll take care of you. Don't worry!"

Kalli let herself slip into the bed and fall asleep.

Kurama and Shiori left. Shiori forced Kurama to bed as well. "You haven't been getting enough sleep. Time for bed for you as well."

Kurama didn't really protest as she forced him into his bed.

She smiled. "Goodnight Shuichi. Have sweet dreams!" she turned out the lights and left.

Kurama welcomed sleep.

--------------------

Kalli was having a nightmare at about 2 in the morning.

_Kalli stood proudly next to her brother, Youko Kurama._

_He looked down at her and smiled. Suddenly, blood came out of his mouth and he fell over dead. _

_One by one, each of the people who were close to her fell over dead._

"No, no…..!" she moaned as she tossed and turned.

_Finally, they last person came forward. Cain!_

_"No Cain! Not you too!" she said as she fell into his arms._

_He hugged her and she felt pain explode in her back. He pulled whatever it was out and she fell backwards. He was holding a bloodied knife._

_She spun around, trying to find whoever did that to her._

_Cain started to laugh at her. "You killed them all!"_

_She mutter no over and over again._

_"YES!" he screamed. "Now die!" he got ready to plunge the knife into her back._

_"YOUKO!! HELP ME!" she screamed as he lowered it towards her._

She shot up, pain exploding in her stomach. She clutched it, trying to make it go away. It couldn't be coming undone now! She felt the changes starting to take place and she couldn't stop it now. She jumped out of the window and successfully landed on the ground. She ran towards the park, the only place she could successfully and safely transform.

------------------------------

Kurama had groggily opened his eyes when he heard some sounds from the guest room. He sat up and walked towards the door. He went into the guest room and his eyes widened.

She was gone!

He rushed over to the open window and looked around. He could tell that she was heading east so he set out after her. He didn't know what had happened but he wanted to help her.


End file.
